Lia
Lia was the granddaughter of Thorman the Redbeard. When she was orphaned at five, she was grown with her cousins in the Northlands. Few years later, she discovered an amulet in the wood which helped her evolve magic powers. But her stepparents were afraid of her and thought giving her to the Green Magicians. Then Lia was disguised as a boy called "Lim" for the larger towns in the Southlands. While she traveled near Egreth Castle, she was discovered by Ryker and proposed Lim to take him with their caravan of Gurthark the Stout, if Lim takes care of their animals. Lim was welcomed to the camp and unbeknown to her, a girl, Acia, make notice of the amulet. When they fell to sleep, Lim was approached by Acia, who asked him for his amulet, however she was denied. Later that night however, Acia approached once more and took the amulet. During the night she heard some noise, and waking up, she found Ryker unconscious, with Acia and Dirin missing. Frobwit with Ryker and Gurthark went to rescue them and Lim stayed behind to guard the camp. Then she hid and saw a band of Night Gaunts coming and stealing their cloaks, actually looking for the amulet. Then she decided to follow them to the castle. She swam through the moat to reach the castle, but while dressing again, Dirin from the castle saw her naked and realized that Lim was a girl. Diring told Lim to climb the vines and reach the window and look for Acia. While they walked, Lim accidentally stepped on a transportation pentagram and was teleported in a hobgoblin harem room. She wore a silk to disguise herself but was considered a virgin concubine, to be sacrificed to the God of Lust. Meanwhile Dirin had found by chance the amulet on the floor and he used it to find Lim. He showed up, and cast eternal sleep on the hobgoblins rescuing Lim. They resumed their search and found Ryker unconscious, being hit during the battle of Frobwit and Radnor. When Dirin used an amulet to weaken Radnor, Lim was surprised to find it in Dirin's hands. Then Radnor summoned Acia and with a gentle facade, he persuaded her to fetch the amulet and narrated them its story. Lim then realized that the amulet belonged to her grandfather which she barely remembered. Before Lim could react, Radnor got grasp of the amulet from Acia; Ryker tried to grasp it from him when Radnor hit him with an evil power. The amulet then fell to Lim who was revealed to be a woman, the rightful heir of the amulet, and suddenly her hair was changed to ruddy color, like of her grandfather; then she used it to destroy Radnor and he melted into a foul liquid. Frobwit trapped the ooze into a crystal orb. Then Thorman's spirit appeared in the sky and revealed that Dirin is Ducanthrax' descendant and should be by Lia's side. He lifted the curse of the castle. Dirin stayed with Lia, and begged Frobwit farewell. Category:Individuals